Easter With Our Little Family
by Malteser24
Summary: Cute one-shot that i originally wrote for my friend's birthday. It's easter at Dan and Phil's house, and they are not going to have a quiet morning...


It was an early Sunday morning. Too early, in fact, for Dan and Phil.

"DADDY! DAD! WAKE UP! IT'S EASTER!" Their 5 yr. old daughter, Charlotte, yelled, jumping up and down on their bed.

"THE EASTER BUNNY'S BEEN!" David their 7yr old son screamed, joining his younger sister in waking up their parents, jumping onto their bed and bouncing onto them.

"Hey, hey. Alright, we're awake. Just, let us get out of bed, please." Phil whined.

"Okay. But you can't take too long; we need to go egg hunting!"Charlotte said, before David and herself bounded out of the room, skipping down the hallway and yelling about all the eggs they would soon find.

"Are they gone?" Dan whispered to Phil.

"For now, yes." Phil replied, stroking Dan's hair. After all the years they had been together, the love they shared was as strong as ever.

"We should probably get up, before they come back." Dan whispered, content where he was.

"Yeah. Come on, you make coffee and I'll calm the kids down. Deal?" Phil asked, clambering out of bed, and starting to get dressed.

"Yeah. Deal." Dan dragged himself out of bed, and got dressed himself.

"You can't complain too much, this only happens twice a year." Phil said.

"I guess." Dan and Phil walked to the kitchen, Dan heading straight for the coffee machine, while Phil sat the kids at the table and made them cereal.

"Now, you eat you're breakfast, and let Dad and I drink our coffee, and then we'll go egg hunting, alright?" Phil told his kids.

"Yay! Egg hunting!" Charlotte exclaimed with excitement.

They all sat down, Dan brought Phil and his own coffee's over, and sat next to Phil, their hands clasped firm, resting on the table. They drunk the coffee, and their children hurriedly ate their cereal.

"We're done; can we please go egg hunting now?" Charlotte asked, giving Dan and Phil her best puppy dog face.

"I can't say no to you. Go on, go with Dad, I'll clean up." Phil said, smiling over at Dan before standing up and collecting the bowls and mugs.

"YAY! Come on Dad!" The children squealed, tugging on Dan's arm until he stood up, then dragging him outside. With one last helpless look at Phil, he was outside, about to embark on a long adventure for chocolate eggs.

Phil watched them as he did the dishes, the excitement on David and Charlotte's faces when they found an egg, the childish glee Dan couldn't help but show. Needless to say, Phil was incredibly happy and proud, their little family the best he could ever hope for. He finished washing the dishes and joined the others outside.

"DADDY! DADDY!" His children squealed, running over to him and tackling him.

"We found so many eggs! Except, we can't find the big eggs. Dad said there should be big eggs, because there always is. Could you help us find them, please?" David asked.

"Sure. Let's look in the big bushes over there, it could be hidden inside." Phil suggested, running to the bush with David and Charlotte.

Dan watched as they rummaged in the bushes, standing of to the side.

"I found one!" Phil exclaimed, pulling a large, blue shiny egg with _David _scrawled on it out of the bushes.

"This one must be yours." Phil said, handing the egg over to David.

"I found one too Daddy!" Charlotte yelled, extracting a pink egg with _Charlotte _in glittery letters.

"They're our favourite colours! How is that possible?" David asked, excitement written all over his face.

"I don't know. The Easter Bunny works in mysterious ways. How about we take all the eggs inside, you can have one egg each, and the rest we will put in the fridge for later."

"Okay." Charlotte and David said together, running over to the table where their eggs were, before picking them up and going inside.

Dan walked over to Phil as he stood up, lightly nudging him on the shoulder.

"Hey, _Daddy_" He said, grinning.

"Hi. I saw you before; you looked like you were having lots of fun, _Dad_."

They laughed together, a soft, tinkling laugh.

"I know we're very new to this whole 'parenting' thing, but I think we've been doing okay these past few months the kids seem to be happy." Dan said, as they walked to the door.

"We're good parents, Dan. We know how to look after our kids, and their happy because they are. They know they belong in our family, and they have accepted us as their parents."

"Yeah, I know. I'm really proud of you; you're great with the kids."

"I'm not the only one." Phil replied, smirking at him before opening the door and going inside.

David and Charlotte were sitting at the table, chocolate eggs, one each, in hand. Half of the chocolate, however, was on their faces. Dan and Phil stood at the end of the table, arms around each other, enjoying their little family, and smiling, so proud and happy of not only each other but also their kids.

"We're really a family." Dan whispered to Phil, tears in his eyes.

**Hey. I'm so sorry I literally haven't uploaded for two weeks, I do have good reasons. I couldn't connect my computer to the internet, so I therefore couldn't upload. Hopefully, now, however, I'll be able to upload properly again. **

**Now, this. I wrote this for a friend as her birthday is coming up, and I decide to share it with you as well. I hope you liked it. **

**I'll see you Little Maltesers next time. Bye**

**Xoxo Malteser24**

**p.s I accidentally made a tiny mistake which is fixed now. **


End file.
